A Moment to Remember
by OtakuMisaki
Summary: A test one-shot of Noragami, meaning if enough people like this and express interest in this, I will write another story featuring OCs and the original characters from the anime. I do not own anything of Noragami. Please enjoy!


Yato and Yukine were chasing after loose youkai that were set free to wreak havoc among the humans. It didn't take them long to exterminate the threat, Yato was seething as he saw the mask drop to the ground after the creatures vanished in a dark puff of smoke. He already knew who was behind it, but today was a special day. He'd put those thoughts aside because he would see Hiyori today. He had a sly smirk on his face as he spaced out.

Yukine leaned in and stared at him and said, "Yato, what are you smiling like that for? If Hiyori sees it, she'll be creeped out by the ugliness of it."

Yato struck a pose, with his arms out like an airplane and his cheeks were rosy pink as he made a cat face, "Kids shouldn't interfere in the matters of love!" He ran off, making airplane sounds as he went.

"Yato! Wait up!" Yukine chased after him.

Hiyori sat in class, diligently taking notes. She put her pen down and sighed, bored of the math lesson that the professor was giving. She glanced out the window, wondering what Yato and Yukine were doing. She remembered when Yato saved her from Rabo. She had become a mindless zombie when Nora casted a spell that removed everything that made her a soulful human. Yato had risked his life, protecting her from the falling rocks. She was brought back from the sea of mindlessness with her favorite smell. She found herself blushing and quickly shook her head, pushing the memory away. "Hiyoriiiiiiii!" someone called. She looked around, thinking it was her imagination. "Hiyoriiiiii!" The voice called again. 'Yato?' She looked at the tree and noticed Yato and Yukine perched on a branch. Yato waved and started flapping his arms like wings on the branch. He lost his footing and slipped.

"Yato!" Hiyori stood up and called out suddenly. Yato grasped the branch and was dangling. Yukine reached out to help Yato. Yato turned to Hiyori, giving her thumbs up and a snarky cat face. "Yato! You idiot!" She stiffened and turned to the front of the class, noticing all eyes were on her. She chuckled nervously, apologized and sat down.

After class, Hiyori walked out of class and her friend waved goodbye to her, walking off with her boyfriend. She saw Yato and Yukine waiting by the gates and she ran up to them. "Thanks to you guys I embarrassed myself! Yato, you should stop playing around like that, you'll get hurt," she said, casting her eyes away, blushing.

Yato blushed as well, looking the opposite direction, "I can't get hurt, and I am a god after all."

Yukine looked at Hiyori then Yato and sighed. You guys should just say what you're feeling." He grabbed their hands, placed them together and said, "Idiots…" He walked off, leaving them be.

Yato and Hiyori watched him leave and looked at their hands, instantly looking away, faces red. "I thought I was clear about my feelings," Yato said, trying to look like he wasn't embarrassed.

"Feelings?" Hiyori teased.

Yato fell for the bait, hook, line and sinker. "Will you stay by my side?"

Hiyori's face grew redder and she looked down, her hair obscuring her face and she said, "Of course."

Yato's face brightened up and he glomped her, "Hiyoriiiiii!"

Hiyori's bashfulness caused her to become uncomfortable and she sent a flying uppercut to Yato's face, yelling, "JUNGLE SAVATEEEE!"

Yukine came back to see Hiyori beating up a smiling Yato. He chuckled and murmured to himself, "These two never change."

 **Sorry for the delay! I've been extremely busy, I'm about halfway through my third year of university, and I've had to deal with study abroad apps and major change. This is a test one-shot meaning if enough people like this, I will write an actual storyline that will incorporate the Noragami characters. I'm currently working on two other stories, a Brothers Conflict fan fiction and another story loosely based off the manhwa Lost in London. Please R &R, anything and everything is appreciated and taken into consideration. Thank you for your support!**

 **Misaki**


End file.
